A change of life
by lostinfantasyx
Summary: Roses mom died in a car accident. Now she has to live with the best friend from her mom, Jane. Rose had a troubled past and just wants to forget everything. Since her mom died, she gets nightmares. Rose tries to makes the best out of everything. But what if the death of her mom wasn't an accident? (All-human. DimitrixRose story. On hold until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one A new life**_

I looked out of the window from the car. The roads weren't interesting and I was bored as hell. Even the radio broke on the way. An old friend of my mom picked me up to bring me to my new home. That was somewhere near North Caroline. I honestly didn't know the name of that town. I was happy that i didn't have to go back to New York. My past was troubled by many things and i just wanted to forget. Even it was just for a moment. I saw this as a new chance, to start over. I didn't leave anyone behind. I used to be a bit lonely in school. I was 17 and I had to go to a new school. It was a well known Private School. I picked this school because I wanted to apply for Yale. I was afraid that things might turn bad again. What if there were all mean to me? I wished my mom was still here. But she died in a car accident a few days ago. She always had the ability to calm me down, she knew me so well. I've never known my dad, he left us when I was only two years old. So I only have vague memories of him. I really wanted to puch him in the face for leaving us like that.

'ROSE!' jane said interrupting my thoughts.

'Huh? O, sorry Jane' I said.

'What are you doing? I called you're name like a thousand times. You didn't respond and you are sitting next to me.' she said with a look of worry in her eyes. Jane was my moms best friend when they were younger. I met her about one year ago when she and my mom met after a while. I was going to live with her. My mom gave her custody in case she would die. And that happened.

'Nothing' I responded.

'Rose. Don't give me that nothing is wrong look. I know you, okay. You can tell me anything.' she looked at me when she said this.

'I don't want to talk about it' I said.

'Rose, please. Maby i ca-' she tried again.

'I don't want to talk about it, okay?!'I snapped. I sounded very angry and almost screamed. Sometimes it was hard for me to keep myself calm. I've been through so much lately and I hated that people were always worried about me.

'Calm down, I just want to help' she replied. I moved my head to the window and sighed. I grabbed my ipod and headphones out of my bag. I clicked on the first rock number that was in the top of my playlist.

I shouldn't have snapped at Jane. I have to admit I had a lack of selfcontrole and I took my anger out on other people sometimes. From all the people I knew, I was closest with Jane. I couldn't bare losing her too.

The music relaxed me for a little while, but after a couple of minutes I started getting stressed again. I've had that a lot lately. I decided to try to get some sleep. I was up for already more than 24 hours. I had a lot of nightmares since my mom died. I looked for a comfortable position to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

'Rose, we are here' Jane whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at here confused.

'How long did i sleep?' I asked.

'Uhm, I think it was about 6 hours. Almost the whole drive.' Jane started to walk to the door from the house. The house was huge, had a black roof and grey stones. It was beautiful.

'Jane..' i started. She stopped and turned around to look at me.

'Yeah?'

'I am sorry about earlier. I wa-'

'It's okay' she interrupted me 'I know where you are going trough. Losing your mother is not easy. She was my best friend. It is okay, Rose. Really.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem. I'm always here for you if you ever need me.'

'I promise I will' I said.

'Good. Now, get your bags out of the car and come inside. I will show you around.'

She handed me the keys and I openend the trunk. I only had one big bag and one small. This were all my belongings I wanted to keep. The rest just reminded me of what I've lost. I grabbed the bags and locked the car. I walked to the frontdoor and entered the house. 'Jane, where is my room? I want to put my bags there.' I shouted.

'Just put them in the hallway. That will come later' she shouted back. After I put my bags in a corner so no one would trip over it, I walked over to the livingroom. It was big. There was a big, black tv. Opposite from the television there was a white couch and a table in between. There was also a bookshelve with so many books in it. I don't really like reading but this made me curious. 'Nice house, huh?' jane said from behind. I made a weird, little jump. 'Gosh Jane, don't scare me like that' i said trying to sound angry but that failed. I had a small smile playing on my lips. 'Do you still feel for the house tour?' she asked. 'Yeah, come on.'

After she showed me around and put my bags in my room i started unpacking. I fowlded my clothes again and laid them in my closet. When I was done with that, I unpacked my photos and placed them on my nightstand. It were a few photo's with me and my mother.

I felt my eyes stung and put it back in my bag. It took much from me not to cry. A few minutes past and I felt better. I walked back to the livingroom where Jane was sitting on the couch watching TV.

'Hey, since school is starting tomorrow I am going to bed' I said. Yes, school is already starting tomorrow and it's a private one, everyone will know i am the new kid. I wasn't very excited for the next day.

'Yeah,I guess you are right.' She walked over to me and hugged me tight. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Jane' I jawned

When I was in my room again and dressed into my PJ's I threw myself onto the bed. I shifted a couple of times and then closed my eyes. It took along time for me to fall in sleep. And then the nightmare started.

 _I saw my mom standing on a higher level of ground. Her back facing me. I wanted to walk over to here but i couldn't. My feet didn't want to move. My mom took a step further away from me. That is when i saw the cliff for the first time. She took another step closer to the cliff. I still couldn't move. She took again another step. One more and she would fall. I tried to scream but my voice was to thick. Out of a sudden a girl with long, brown hair appeared behind my mom. Also her back was facing me. Before I could realize it she pushed my mom._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two The first day**_

I woke up screaming, trying to analyse my surroundings. I was in my room, in Janes house. I looked at the alarm. It was 4:30 in the morning. There was something weird about this dream. It was longer than the last one i had. I can't remember that i have seen the girl before. I felt a little scared. I hoped Jane didn't hear me. I guess not. If so she would come running to my room and she didn't. Because of the nightmare i didn't think i would fall asleep again. I noticed I was thirsty. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. I drank it up and went back to my room. I laid down on my bed again. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ I sighed and pulled the covers over me. I stared at the wall for a long time. _First day tomorrow. Hope it goes well and i don't make a fool out of myself._ I was a little nervous about school, well a little. I was damn nervous. It is a private school and people who attended are very rich. I got in trough Jane. She lend the money to my mom because i kept whining about Yale. Now I wished that I just kept my mouth shut. I rolled over to the other side of the bed. I sighed again and decided to listen to music and play angry birds on my phone.

When it was time to get up I felt really tired. I didn't sleep much since the nightmares started. Sometimes I had dreamless sleep but that was rare. With a heavy feeling i got out of my bed. I wanted to decide what I was gonna wear before I would go to the kitchen to eat. I was starving as always. I was a big eater, I loved chocolate the most. I picked out a cute black summer dress with flats. I walked to the kitchen and found Jane already eating.

'Goodmorning' Jane said, sounding very happy.

'Morning. You sound happy' I said back

'Yes, i am. I probably will get promoted today' Jane anwsered smiling. Jane works for a company as a secretary. She loves her job and didn't miss one day of work. I didn't understand why. Sitting in an office was nothing for me.

'Wow Jane. That is awesome news! I am happy for you'

'Thank you. So do you want donuts for breakfast. One time thing!'

'Serious? You got donuts. Of course I want them.' I said taking a seat at the table. I opened a box filled with four chocolate donuts. 'Chocolate? You are an angel.'

'You nervous for the first day of school?' Jane asked curious.

'A little' I anwsered with my mouth full. 'This are so good.'

'Glad you like it. I know it is going to be okay.'

'I guess' I replied. I was done with eating after a few minutes. I got ready for school. My bag was already packed, so that was handy. I had to leave and said goodbye to Jane. When i was outside I walked over to the car. I started it and drove away.

It was a ten minutes ride and when I locked the car the feeling of being nervous came rushing back. I was expected in the principale office. I saw a few students standing outside. A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, a boy with black, messy hair and icy blue eyes and another guy. He had sort of red hair I think and also blue eyes. When i walked past them to the door of the school they stared at me. I looked at them to but that made me nervous and I looked away very fast.

The nice lady at the reception showed me the way and said i should take a seat untill I was called in. It didn't take very long before a door openend. A saw an old man standing in the doorway. He had grey, curly hair and brown eyes. 'Come in' he said. I stood up and walked over to the office. It was very empty. The man sat down behind a desk and pointed at the chairs at the opposite from him.

'Your miss Hathaway, right?' he asked.

I nodded. 'It is nice to meet you. I am Mr. Smith, the princaple of this school' he said.

'It is nice to meet you to, Sir' I said very polite.

'So miss Hathaway, your grades are good but your behavior at your last school is not so good. If you want to make it at this school and Yale, you have to change your attitude. If you do that, I have a great confidence you can make it' Mr. Smith said. I stared at him speechless. How did he know this? I wasn't a easy student but I did get good grades. I guess he knew throught Jane. She was always so honest.

'I promise I will, Sir' I sort of vowed.

'Good, You can pick up your scheduele at the reception and then you can go to your class.'

'Okay, thank you Mr. Smith'

'Have a nice day, Miss hathaway' he said. And with that I got up and walked out of the office. The reception was nearby and so that was easy. I asked the same lady from before for my scheduele. She gave me directions to the first classroom and my locker. She explained the times of the periods, my combanation of my locker and at last the most important rules of the school.

With every step I took, heading to my first period, I got more nervous. I had Biology, in classroom 217 from Miss Ozera. The day for now was going fine. I didn't got into a fight. Yet. Maby there were nice classmates, so I could made a couple of friends. In my last school I hadn't any. And it sucked, I didn't wanted it this time. One of the students i saw outside, was standing for the classroom door waiting for Miss Ozera. At that time a woman from mid thirty was walking towards our class. She had black hair and blue eyes. She openend the door and I assumed it was Miss Ozera.

I grabbed my bag from the ground and saw that people were glaring at me. Of cours they were, I was the new kid. Very interesting fort hem. Luckly, this school hadn't any uniforms. I walked into the classroom and waited at the desk infront of the class.

'Miss Ozera?' I asked.

'Yes? O, hello. You are new aren't you? You are Rose, right?' she asked.

'Yes, i am.'

'Well, since you are new you must introduce yourself.' All of my new classmates were quiet and looking curios at me.

'Uh, okay.' I faced the crowd infront of me. 'Hello everyone, I am Rose Hathaway and I am seventeen years old. I just moved here and I came to this school because I want to apply for Yale. I guess that was it' I said to Miss Ozera.

'Good. You can sit with Mason in the back of the class.' I looked into the classroom and saw someone waving at me. One of the studens from the parkinglot. The one with the red hair. I walked to the back of the class. I sat down on a chair in the corner by the window.

'Hey, Rose. I am Mason. It's nice to meet you' Mason said.

'It is nice to meet you too' I said smiling back

'So where are you from?'

'I am from New York, I just moved here. Did you live here all your life?'

'That's cool. I always wanted to visit New York. No, I moved here because my father found a job here. So if we have to do projects, do you want to work with me?' he asked.

'Sure. I would love to. You know much of biology?'

'Awesome. A bit.'

I wanted to say something but Miss Ozera begon class, so I kept my mouth shot. I liked Mason. He was nice, I hoped more students were like him. Miss Ozera explained something about Atoms. The first chapter was about it.

Class was finished before I realized it. Miss Ozera didn't give any homework, so that was nice. She was a good teacher. I grabbed my books from my table and put them in my bag. Mason touched my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

'Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends during breake?' he asked. He sounded nervous.

'Of course. Thanks for asking. Aren't we in more classes together?'

'I think this afternoon. English the 7th period?'

'Yes, wanna sit next to each other again?'

'Sure, goodluck in the next periods. See you at lunch. Bye Rose.'

'Bye, Mason.'

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked to my next period: History. I didn't like it. Why would we need history for the present. But what do we about it? Nothing.

Before I knew it was lunch breake. First I wanted to put some books in my locker. I had number 557. It was near the cafeteria. I was starving as always and couldn't wait to eat. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and saw it was Mason.

'Hey, I thought I would walk with you. Than you don't have to look for me' he said.

'Nice of you. I am almost done.' I closed my locker and walked with Mason to the cafeteria. It was big and a lot of tables. At each table there groupes of friends talking. When we were standing there people started staring at us.

'Lissa and Christian are over there.' He pointed a table where the blonde haired girl and blacked haired guy were sitting. We walked over to there table and Mason sat down on a chair. I hesitated but after a while I did the same as Mason. I grabbed my food and started eating.

'Guys, I want you to meet Rose. She's new and is in my biology and english class' Mason said introducing me.

'Hey, Rose. I am Lissa and this is Christian' she said. She looked very nice and kind. But Christian looked sarcastic. I was that too tough.

'Hey. Are you all friends?' I asked curious.

'Mason is a friend, yes. Christian is my boyfriend' Lissa replied.

'Since a year. So Rose do you have a boyfriend?' Christian asked. It was the first time he said something and why a personal question?

'No, not currently' I said.

'Why did you move here?' Christian asked.

'I don't want to talk about it' I said. I wasn't ready to talk about my mom. I just lost her and didn't want people to know about it. I hate when people felt sad for me of were being worried. I was a big girl, I can handle things for myself.

'Why? You have some big, dirty secret?' Christian asked grinning. I didn't like this guy very much. How could Mason handle him?

'Christian, enough!' Lissa said very angry. 'I am sorry. Sometimes he is a little lunatic.'

'It's okay I guess' I said waving her apology away.

'Rose, are you really okay?' Mason asked worried. Why are people always looking at me that way?

'Yes, I'm fine' I answered curtly. 'Just don't want to talk about it. I gotta go. Thanks for letting me sit here. And it was nice to meet you Lissa.' Christian cleared his throat. 'It was nice meeting you too' I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice. It made Lissa and Mason laugh. I was done eating and started to get up.

'Rose, wait' Lissa said. I sat back down and looked at her. 'Do you wanna shop tomorrow? I would like us to be friends. And if we are in periods together, do you want to sit together?' She asked

'Yes, I would like that. After school?'

'Yes, Just wait for me at your locker. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye all.' I said.

This day was going very well. Lissa and mason were very nice and we could be friends.I wasn't looking where I was walking when I bumped into someone and heard a girl scream. I fell on the ground on my but. I quickly got up and looked who it was I bumped into. It was a girl with blonde short hair.

'I am so so-' I tried to say before I got interrupted.

'Can't you just look where you walk you idiot!' she practicly screamed.

'I-'

'Who the hell are you even?' she said looking at me like I was a bug or something.

'That is none of your bussines. Now if you excuse me I am going.'

'Yeah, go run to your mommy.' She said. That hit me hard. No one talked about my mom. She didn't know it but this girl was a bitch anyway. I could see.

'I bet she has the same big ass as you do.' That was it. I lost my controle at that point. No one insults my mom. In turned around very fast and walked over to here. I punched her right on the nose. I heard a crack and she screamed in pain.

'STOP!'

I looked up from the girl right in the eyes of Miss Ozera. 'Enough! What the hell is going on here?!' she asked angry.

'I don't know her and she starts to punch me in the face' the girl said.

'That is not t-' I tried to say

'Go to the princaple, Rose.' Miss Ozera demanded.

'But..'

'NOW!'

I grabbed my bag and walked to the princaples office for the second time today. Only know I was in trouble. I saw people staring at me. Oh, boy. I was in really big trouble.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I posted the first chapter a day ago I think. I didn't know how to put a note in it but now I do! So this is my first fanfiction and I was nervous to put it out there. So thanks already for the reviews you have given me. Hope you guys liked this second chapter and it wasn't too boring. Anyways, thanks for reading and giving my story a chance. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Second chance**_

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the kind reviews, the favs and follows! There are 2 flashbacks in this story and one nightmare. They are curved. So here is chapter 3.**

It was very silent in the car on the way home. Jane was sitting next to me. She drove us back. I was preparing for a fight. This wasn't going to be easy. She didn't say anything about the girl I punched. I promised the principle I would stay out of trouble and I failed. Almost instantly. I could punch myself right know. Luckily, I got a second chance and this wouldn't be mentioned at Yale. Mr. Smith was very understandable.

 _I had a heavy feeling. I was going to get in a hard conversation about me, punching a strange girl. Why was I always the one losing control? But on the other side I hoped the girl learned her lesson. She insulted my mom. I was waiting until the principal would call me into his office. The freaking second time today. After waiting a few more minutes the door opened. 'You can come in' Mr. Smith said._

 _I walked into his office and sat down in the same chair from this morning._

' _So miss Hathaway. I don't exactly know what happened. Can you tell me?' he asked._

' _Uhm, I..' I tried to say._

' _Just tell me. We will see how you get punished later. I want to know from you what happened' he said trying to comfort me a little. It helped._

' _I just had lunch and wanted to be early for class. That's why I left a couple of minutes earlier. And then I bumped into a girl with blonde short hair' I said catching my breath from the fast talking. 'I fell and got up quickly to see who it was. I said sorry and after that she started to talk about my mom.'_

' _O, you're mom. I heard she died. My condolences. Go on.'_

' _She said I was running to her, that's what I wanted of course. After that she started to insult her and I lost my control. So I punched her in the face.' I finished. Mr. Smith looked shocked at me. Why? Because I punched her?_

' _You could get expelled for this. But I will not do that' he said._

' _Huh, don't I get punished for hitting that girl?' I asked._

' _That girl is Mia Rinaldi. And no. I also lost my parents when I was younger. Someone insulted them too. Without knowing that they were dead. I know where you are coming from.'_

' _Thank you so much, Mr. Smith.'_

' _Promise me one thing young lady, don't ever punch someone again. Otherwise you can forget going to Yale.' he said now sounding very teacher like._

' _I will. Thanks for the second chance Mr. Smith.'_

' _I did call Jane. She will pick you up after school. Now go to class.'_

' _Bye, Mr. Smith.'_

 _I walked out of the door with a relieved feeling._

We arrived at Jane's home. I stepped out of the car and closed the door. I just wanted to hide right now. I don't want to argue with Jane. I practically ran to the front door hoping I could lock myself in my room for the night. I know I would get hungry if I did. I opened the door and went to my room. I put my bag on my bed and Jane called my name. I just had to go to the living room. When I came there Jane just seemed angry and disappointed.

'What were you thinking when you punched that girl?' she asked not yelling yet. Her voice was louder than normal though.

'Jane, I-' I got interrupted.

'You know what you can put in danger. Yale! You worked so hard Rose. Why the hell would you do that? Are you out of your mind?' she said now yelling.

'You know what? Why the hell are you acting like you are my mom? You are not her! You will never be her' I said yelling too. 'My mom would listen and believe me.'

'I am not acting like your mom. I could never be her, Rose. You know that.' Her voice was softer.

'I just need a break. I am going to my room and don't want to see you tonight. I am sorry. And for the record, the girl who I punched insulted my mom. Your best friend.' And with that I was gone. I hated fighting with people who I loved but this time I was nog going to say sorry. I defended my mom's honour. I felt a need of seeing pictures from me and my mom.

I walked to my nightstand and opened a drawer. In the drawer were a couple of albums my mom made for me. They were my most valuable belongings. I grabbed the one of tope and decided I would sit on my bed. I laid the book on lap. I opened it and when I saw the first picture I felt happy and sad in once. It was a picture from me and my mom in the zoo. The San Diego zoo. I think I was five years old there. We were hugging in front of a cache with pandas in it. I loved those animals. I didn't really look like my mom. She had red curly hair and blue eyes. I had long, brown wavy hair and also blue eyes. In that picture I had short hair. A happy memory struck me.

 _I walked with my mom hand it hand to the entrance of the zoo. Her hands were warm and kind. I was really happy that day. We hadn't much money to go out. I skipped school that day and my mom work._

' _Mommy, when can I see the pandas?' I asked happily._

' _Soon, honey. Very, very soon' she said to me._

' _I am so excited. Are we there yet?' I asked whining._

' _We are almost there. The entrance is close. You see?'_

' _Yes, mommy.'_

 _When we came by the entrance my mom paid for two tickets. One child and one adult._

' _Rose, can you grab a map for me? Then we can go straight to the pandas!'_

' _I will. Be right back.' I ran to the stand where the maps were. The zoo was very big. I felt so happy. Me and my mom in the zoo was something special. She always worked so hard to feed and raise me._

' _Look, mommy. I've got it!' I said_

' _Good. Where do we go?' she asked taking the map. She unfolded it and looked. 'It is a long way Rosie. We need to travel very far' she said. I giggled._

 _After 10 minutes we were by the pandas. I tried to look over the fence but that didn't work. I was too short. My mom saw it and picked me up. She placed me on her shoulder._

' _How is the view?' my mom asked._

' _Perfect, mommy' I answered._

' _Miss, do you want a picture of you and your daughter? It is free' a man with a camera asked._

' _Sure.' My mom placed me with both feet on the ground. She sat down so she was as short as me. I hugged her and she hugged me back. The man pushed the button of the camera and it was done. The picture printed out. It was an old camera._

' _Thank you, sir' my mom said._

' _No problem.' The man handed the picture to my mom. After that he walked over to the next family._

' _You want to see more animals?' my mom asked._

' _YES!' I said screaming of happiness._

' _Let's go.'_

 _The morning went fast and before we knew it was time for lunch. My stomach rumbled because I was hungry._

' _Mommy, can we go eat?'_

' _Of course. I see a restaurant right over there.' She pointed at a small place with a few tables outside. We walked over there and sat down._

' _You know Rose, there are chocolate pancakes here. Do you want them?'_

' _Yes, please. I love them.'_

 _We ordered and ate. After 20 minutes we were both done and decided it was time to go further. That day I saw lions, pandas, zebras, giraffes, panthers and a lot more. That day ended very quick. I remember I said something before I fell asleep in the car._

' _Thanks for this day. I love you, mommy' I said in a little voice._

' _I love you too, Rosie.'_

My eyes stung. I only cried on my mom's funeral and for the first time I heard she died. But in the days after I didn't. I wanted to look strong but this night I wasn't. I allowed myself to cry. Before I really noticed the tears were streaming down my face. I put the album back in the drawer and closed it. I laid down on my bed. I couldn't stop. _Why was my mom taken away from me?! I will never see her again. I miss her so much. Mom, please come back._ I fell asleep crying. Again a nightmare started.

 _It was the same nightmare as the night before. The girl appeared her back facing me. She pushed my mom. I screamed now hearable for the world. The girl turned to look at me. She had eyes, but they were blank. Just white. She came in my direction. I tried to get away again but I was still stuck. I had a very bad feeling. This would be my end.._

 **A/N: Just wanted to say I enjoy writing this story a lot. I got it all planned out. O, and our favourite Russian will come soon. Roses and Dimitris relationship will build up very slow. So have patience with that. Thanks so much for reading :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Making a new friend**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or it characters.**_

This time I didn't wake up screaming. I was covered in sweat and everything felt warm. I threw the blankets of me. I noticed my heart was racing. I knew this girl. I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat on the edge of the bed shaking from fear. It felt so real. I looked at the alarm and saw it was time to get up. When walked into the kitchen I didn't see Jane. I thought that she was already working. We had a huge fight yesterday and I again feel bad about it. We avoided each other when it was very bad. Deciding that I wasn't going to think about the fight I got ready for school.

I parked my car in the parking lot with my mind full of thoughts. I got out and locked it. I was walking towards the main entrance of the school, when I saw Mason heading to me from the corner of my eye.

'Hey, Rose. Are you okay? I heard about yesterday and Mia' he said.

'Hi Mase. Yeah, I am fine. I didn't get expelled. Everybody knows don't they?' I asked not really caring about what people were thinking about me.

'Yes, they are. Mia is a gossip girl person. But you punched her in the face. Totally awesome!'

'I don't really feel like talking about it' I said my voice irritated.

'Wow, easy. Just promise me you won't punch me' he said trying to make me smile.

'One more word and I will chop your arm of of your body' I said laughing. So this is a guy who could make me smile. That is good. I need it sometimes.

'Will not mention again' he said laughing too.

'How long before class is staring?'

'Let me take a look' he said grabbing his phone. 'Around 5 minutes.'

'I have to go. See you at lunch. Bye Mase.'

'Bye.'

I walked over to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my books for my periods until lunch. I closed it and saw a blonde girl standing. Mia Rinaldi, the girl I punched. She turned at me looking angry. Her eyes bored into my eyes. I tried to make an evil, angry face too. It probably worked. In a flaw she looked away and turned around back to her friends. God what a bitch was that.

I was very excited to spend the time after school with Lissa. She seemed like a very nice girl. Someone who I wanted to be friends with. We would go shopping. I was dying to buy new clothes.

The bell rang and I didn't even notice. I drowned in my own thoughts. I had to hurry if I wanted to get on time. My next period was Math. The only thing on school where I really sucked in. I once had a tutor and that helped. I came on time in class. The day passed very slow. I was happy when it was lunch. Mostly so I could eat. I sat again with Christian, Mason and Lissa. We talked and laughed. The second half of the school day went instead of slow very fast. Before I knew it I was standing in front of my locker waiting for Lissa. She was right on time.

'Hey Lissa. Which car are we going to take?' I asked.

'Mine? I know where to go so that seems the most logic' she said. We walked over to her car. It was a light blue Toyota Aygo. We got in and we drove away.

'I am dying to buy new clothes. So where are we going?' I asked.

'Me too. I need new clothes. Just to the centre of the town. There is a mall there with cute shops. They have loads of clothes.'

'Okay.'

'I am so excited to get to know you better. I really like to be your friend.'

'Yeah, so am I. You seem like really nice.'

'You too. So let's start with something simple. What is your favourite colour and food?'

'I don't really know about the colour but I love food with chocolate. That's always good' I said smiling. 'So and you?'

That is how the conversation went on in the car. I got to know that she loves all kinds of music and colours like me and that she likes salade. I got to know she is smart, wise, kind and always helping others. I was kind of the opposite. I was stubborn, impulsive and had a lack of self-control. I did help others and I thought I wasn't mean. She also told me her parents died when she was younger. She grew up with her aunt. She only had her brother Andre left. I understood her but I didn't tell her about my mom. I didn't tell anyone yet. It was too much and I wanted to get to know her better. I think though she could be my best friend.

The ride took around ten minutes. It was a long drive because it's a small town. She parked the car in the garage under the mall. It was free. I had never seen that before, free parking. I grew up in a city. Then you pay for everything. We entered the mall. It was surprisingly big for a small town like this.

'So where do you want to go?' Lissa asked.

'I don't know. Wow, it is big' I said surprised.

'I know it is. I know an amazing shop' she grabbed my wrist. 'It is close.'

She lead me to a small cloth shop. It was cute and the clothes were cool. 'I like this. Lets go in' I said smiling. We looked around and we both chose an outfit to fit in the dressing rooms. I chose a white tank top with blue shorts. Lissa picked a black shirt with white letters that said 'this is my selfie t-shirt' and long jeans.

The both of us were satisfied with are clothes. We paid them and just walked around in the mall. My eyes fell on a black strapless dress. Lissa saw it.

'It would look good on you. I know it' she said.

'I am not sure. When am I going to wear it?'

'You can save it for a date. Or maybe you have a party soon. Just try it on.'

'It couldn't hurt I guess.'

We walked into the shop. There was a woman standing behind the cash register. I walked over to her.

'Can I help you?' she asked.

'Yes, I would like to try on that dress there.' I pointed at it.

'I'll get it for you. Just a second.' The woman grabbed the dress and handed it over to me. 'The dressing room is over there.'

'Thank you. Come on, Liss' I said. Lissa said I could call her that if I wanted to. It is her nickname.

'Coming!'

I tried on the dress and I had to admit it I liked it a lot. I felt like it was made for me. I was going to take it.

'You look good in it, Rose. You must take it' Lissa said approving.

'I will.' I changed back into my normal clothes and paid for the dress. The rest of the day we were just looking at clothes. I was so happy with the dress. This day went very well. School also. I didn't see Mia there again.

'Do you want to eat something? I am starving' I said.

'Sure. There is a restaurant nearby. They have great pizza's.'

'Sounds good. I really need something like that.'

The restaurant was indeed really close. It was in the mall as well. We sat down and were deciding what to order. There was a lot on the menu. I eventually ordered a pizza and a coke. Lissa ordered the same. It didn't took long and the pizzas were done. It was delicious. They were big and it tasted like it was made in Italy. When we were both done eating we went to the car.

On the drive to the school where my car still was parked we started talking again. This time it was about boys.

'So you have a relationship with Christian for over a year?' I asked. She nodded.

'How did you meet?' I asked curious.

'Through a friend actually. Mason. He knew Christian since the primary school. He thought we would be a good fit for each other. He introduced us and we had a connection instantly. For me it was love at first sight.'

'I would never had guessed that. It is cute. A year is long.'

'So is there someone you like?'

'No not really. I had a boyfriend though. But he cheated at me. His name was Jesse. We had over half a year when I found out he was seeing other girls. Thank god I never slept with him.'

'I am sorry.'

'Don't be. It is not your fault' I said waving her apology away.

'What do you think about Mason?' she asked. She looked curious.

'I like him as a friend but nothing more. And I am not ready for a relationship right know.'

'I get it.'

I was considering telling her about my mom. I trusted her after our shopping trip. She could understand. She has been through the same thing.

'I want to tell you why I moved here. I didn't tell anyone else yet' I said to Lissa.

'You can tell me' she said.

'Well, my mom died about one or two weeks ago. Now I have to live with an old best friend of her.'

'Now I get why you acted distant yesterday when Christian began about it.'

'And it is why I punched Mia. She said something about my mom and I just lost it.'

'I would do the same I think. I am so sorry, Rose. But what about your dad?'

'He left me and my mom when I was still young. I don't remember him and haven't seen a picture of him.'

'That is rough. I am here for you.'

'We are already at school' I said noticing. She stopped at the side. She hugged me and I hugged her back. 'See you tomorrow' I said.

'Bye, Rose.'

I got in my car and drove away. I told her. That means I must really trust Lissa. I was home fast. I entered the house and saw Jane sitting on the couch reading. She looked up at me when she heard me.

'We need to talk' she said serious.

'Okay.' I sat down on a chair facing her.

'About yesterday, I am not your mom. I will never be. But I am only looking out for you. You are like family to me.' Jane said.

'I know' I muttered. 'I don't want to fight. I am sick of it.'

'So am I, Rose. But we will keep fighting. It is part of a bound with someone.'

'I understand that. I really do. But I am just sick of all my problems and fighting with you doesn't help.'

'Is this then finally over?' Jane asked.

'I guess so. I am sorry Jane for screaming at you. You do feel like a mother to me in these times.'

'I am always here for you.'

'Thanks.' I am so glad that this is over. Like I said before she did feel like a second mother to me. She took care for me right now and I am very grateful for that.

'Tell me all about your day' Jane said. I walked over to here and sat down on the couch next to her. I told about school and that I went shopping with Lissa. She seemed proud for some reason.

'Lissa sounds nice' she stated.

'She is. I even told her about mom' I said. Jane looked surprised at me. She probably thought I wouldn't tell anybody.

'About something else.. I got promoted!'

'Really?! Congrats Jane!' I said practically yelling from enthusiasm. I hugged her.

'And there is a business party Friday at my work. Will you please come?'

'I will. Of course Jane.'

'That is settled then.'

'I think I am going to bed. I am tired and school is tomorrow. Good night.'

'Goodnight, Rose.'

I walked to my room changed in my Pj's and laid down on my bed. I was really tired. A lot happened today. I was for the first time really happy since my mom died. It didn't took long before I drifted off to sleep. But then again I got a nightmare.

 _The girl faced me with her blank and white eyes. She scared the crap out of me. She walked over to me. I screamed but I couldn't move. She came closer and closer. She stopped in front of me. A few inches away from me. She had an evil grin on her face. She lifted her hands to my throat. She was strangling me. Her hands felt cold. I tried to catch breath but it didn't work._

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for the support! So Dimitri will come next chapter :D I would like to know do you want Dimitri's Point of views in this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Doing a favour**_

After a week on my new school it was finally Friday. I didn't have any homework left so this would be my time to be lazy. One thing I had to do today was going to a business party from Jane to support her. She also wanted me to meet a friend and colleague. She said he was a couple of years younger but worked harder than people from Janes age. Jane had the same age as my mom. She was 35 years old. My mom was a teen mom when she got me. I guess that bounded us even more. Before I realized it, Jane called me. It was time to get out of bed. I was awake for about an hour but didn't really pay attention to the time. The reason I woke up so early is the same reason every morning, the nightmares. They have been the same now since Tuesday. I found it terrifying. What did it mean? Why did I keep have those dreams? There had to be some sort of message.

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. When I arrived there Lissa was standing outside waiting for me with Mason. We became friends. They were very nice and easy to talk to. I sat every lunch with them. Christian was okay too. I had to admit we have a lot in common.

The day went very fast and before I knew it I was picking out an outfit for the party from Jane. I was thinking about the black strapless dress but decided not to wear it. I would rather safe it for a prom or a date.

'You should wear your red dress. It is beautiful and casual in once' Jane said leaning against a wall from my room. I startled and looked at her with a schocked look.

'Don't make that a habit, please.' I said serious. She knew very well how to scare me if she wanted. She was a master in it.

'Maybe. We'll see. So the red dress?'

'It is a beautiful dress. I'll wear it.'

'Good. We're leaving in 30 minutes so hurry.'

'I am almost done.'

Jane turned to leave but I asked something else. 'Should I wear my hair loose?' She turned to look at me and smiled. 'Yeah, it is pretty. Something else?'

'Now you can go.'

'See you in 30 minutes in the car.'

After she left I put on the dress and got myself ready. I did put on some make-up but not much. I wore black high heels to match my dress and with that I was ready. I walked to the car carefully. There was a gravel path. Jane looked at me and started the car.

'How long does the drive take?' I asked.

'I think about 15 minutes' she replied. She turned on the radio and after a brief moment we started singing along. The time flew by. Jane worked in a big building. It was a four story high building. Most of it was made of glas and it looked very modern. We entered a big kind of lobby with seats. There was as usual a desk for information. I followed Jane to a big room. People were dressed very formal, man in suits and women in dresses.

'This is not what I expected' I whispered to Jane. We stopped at a buffet table with the most delicious food I've have ever seen. There was from turkey to pie.

'I know right. It is a good thing though. I really love working here.'

'You said that a couple of times. So when am I going to meet your friend?'

'Soon. I don't know if he is here yet. I do see my boss. Want to meet him? And thank you so much for coming.'

'Sure and always.'

Jane said I had to follow her again and this time she led me to a man and a woman. The man looked in his mid fifties. He had brown hair and green eyes. He looked friendly. I assumed he was the boss. Next to him stood the woman who also looked in the mid fifties. She had blonde hair with blue eyes and looked very tired.

'Good evening, Jane' the man said.

'Good evening, Boss and Mrs Johnson' Jane said very firmly.

'So who is this, Jane?' the woman asked.

'This is Rose.' Jane replied.

'Hello, Rose. I am Lucas Johnson and this is my wife gabriella.'

'It is nice to meet you, sir and mrs' I said polite.

'So is this your daughter?' Mrs. Johnson asked to Jane.

'Ehm, no I am not her daughter. Well see it is a very long story.' I answered for her.

'Oh, okay. Well never mind.'

The conversation began very akward but ended nicely. Janes boss was very nice. So did Mrs. Johnson. Jane seemed proud of me being so polite in this conversation. I knew it was important for her. Jane deserves the best of best. After we said goodbye Jane took me again to the buffet table. She gestured at the food that I could eat if I wanted to. I did as she suggested. I picked a plate and started putting food on it. When I was done with that I sat with Jane down on chairs nearby. The food was really good.

'Is your friend already here?' I asked. Jane looked up from her plate.

'Yes. He is standing over there' she pointed at some guy in a corner talking to I think another colleague. The only thing I could see that he had shoulder long brown hair and he wore a leather duster. Why? Did he wanted to look as a cowboy? I guessed he just arrived here.

'We will go to him when we are finished eating.'

It seemd like Jane was nervous. She was eating very slow also. She had half of her plate still full when I was done. I wasn't going to ask. She would deny it anyways. What felt like forever she was finally done.

'You can eat very slow you know' I stated.

'Yeah, I know. Sorry.'

'It is okay I think?'

'Let's just drop it' Jane said to me. She stood up and placed her plate by the used ones. I did the same and then followed her to the guy in the corner. He hanged his jacked over a chair where he sat down. Now I saw he wore a suit. Not really surprising. Jane tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to look at us. Wow, not what I expected. He was really handsome. Well, he was smoking hot. He had chocolate brown eyes and a smile on his face. He looked very friendly.

'Rose, I want you to meet Dimitri Belikov. He is my friend and colleague since he started working here' Jane said introducing.

'Hello, Rose. It is very nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you' Dimtri said. I heard a vague accent. I thought it was Russian. He didn't look foreign though.

'Nice to meet you too' I said shaking his hand. I felt some kind of shock of electricity when I touched him. Oh my. How could a guy be so hot? 'Did you move here? I hear a accent.'

'Yes, I did. I moved a couple of years ago. I lived in Russia. To be more specific it was Siberia.'

'Isn't that like really cold?'

'No not really. I lived south so it was less cold than in the north part. It isn't the north pole or something if you think that.'

'Okay. Good to know I think. And I wasn't thinking that.'

Dimitri looked at me for a while but looked away when Jane said something. I actually was picturing the north of south pole a little. Weird.

'Did you speak to tasha lately?' Jane asked. Would that be his girlfriend?

'No. But it isn't the place to talk about that' Dimitri said looking at me.

'I can let you speak in private if that is what you want' I suggested.

'No it is okay. Really. See she is my kinda of girlfriend I think. Or ex. I am not sure. Anyway she is complicated and isn't worth discussing at this beautiful evening.'

'Oh, goodluck with that. Must be harsh. So how old are you?' I probably sounded rude with the last question because Jane was glaring at me.

'I am 24. You are 17, right?'

'Uhm, yeah. I am finally in my senior year.'

'The best year of high school. Believe me.'

'She is a wonder kid in school. With grades then' Jane said sounding proud.

'Jane!' I said.

'It is true.'

Dimitri grinned. Apparentley he found this funny. Maybe it was. I looked at him a little annoyed what made instead of grinning laughing. I didn't really know this guy but he seemed very nice and I felt comfortable. From my corner I saw Jane looking at me and Dimitri. I quickly looked away.

'Enough, please' I said to Jane.

'Okay, okay' she said grinning now as well.

'I actually need to go now. I need to speak to the boss as well and need to be home soon for my sister. She is staying the night' Dimtri said to us.

'You have a sister?' I asked.

'Three even. Two older named Sonja and Karolina and one younger named Victoria. She is from your age. Now in really have to go. It was really nice meeting you, Rose. I hope to see you again and Jane see you at work' Dimitri said. We exchanged one last look and he was gone.

'Shall we go also? We are here for over a hour and I think it was good enough' Jane said.

'Sure. If that is what you want.'

'Come on then.' We walked to the car just as the drive to her work we sang along with the music on the radio. In no time we were home. She parked the car and we entered the house. We walked over to the living room and both sat down on the couch. I took my shoes off. They were really hurting my feets. Jane turned on the television. After a while she started talking again.

'So what do you think about Dimitri?' she asked.

'He is kind as far I could see tonight. I like him. He must be a good friend to you' I stated.

'Yes, he is. Not that it is of your concern but I do not like him that way. He is far to young.'

'Ahh, I would have liked him as kind of step dad' I said joking.

'Your not serious, are you?' Jane looked at me with a look of horror on her face.

'I was kidding. You sounded histerical.'

'Yeah, because it would have been weird if I started dating him.'

'You are right about that. I am going to change. I am exhausted.'

'Okay. See you in a bit.'

I grabbed my shoes and walked to my room. When I placed them in the closet my phone rang. I saw it was Lissa. It had to be urgent or she wasn't calling this late. I answered.

'This is Rose' I said into the phone.

'Rose? I really need you know' Lissa said.

'Liss, are you okay? Are you crying? What happened?'

'I don't want to talk about over the phone. Can you come to my house?'

'Of course I will be there as fast as possible.' I hang up the phone and put on my most easy shoes. I ran to the living room.

'Jane? I need to go. Something happened to Lissa. I see you later' I said very fast to her.

'I hope she is alright. See you later indeed. Go.'

Not waiting any longer I grabbed the car keys and got in. I know where her house was. The day after the shopping tripp I went to her house with her. I met her aunt who was very nice. I started the car and drove away. I didn't know what was going on but I hoped that Lissa was okay.

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry it took two weeks to update again. I have been busy and wasn't feeling well. But here is chapter 5. I hope you like the meeting between Dimitri and Rose. I said they will be taking things slow. It will happen that way but there is attraction between the two of them in the beginning already. I also want to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot to me. It drives me to wright so thank you very much. Especially since this is my first fanfiction. Have a nice day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 An unwelcome guest**_

I knew for sure I would get a ticket for driving to fast. I was on my way to Lissa because she called me in panic. I didn't know what was going on but I wanted to be there as fast as possible. After I think 5 minutes what normally takes 10 I was at lissas house. I parked my car and ran to her door and rang the bell. After a minute of ringing the bell Lissa openend the door with a tear streamed face. When she saw it was me, she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back. I pulled back and looked at her.

'Lissa, what is going on? Are you okay?' I asked with a concerned tone in my voice.

'I-i.. M-my aunt i-is in the hospital' she said sobbing. 'I-i d-don't know what happened. I need to go to her.' Lissa really sounded histerical.

'First you need to calm down. It is going to be alright okay?' I said to comfort her. She nodded at me.

'Where is your brother?' I asked.

'He's on his way to the hospital. I am so afraid. What if I loose her too?' she asked still crying. I took her in my arms again.

'It is going to be alright. You don't know what happened yet. Maybe it is nothing serious. Come on. Let's get you dressed than we can go.' I grabbed her hand and led her to her room. I gave her some privacy to get dressed. She was done in a heartbeat. I saw she wasn't crying anymore and asked her if she was doing a little bit better. She said yes and with that we took of to the towns hospital. It wasn't really big. Lissa and I walked over to the information desk after we came inside.

'We are looking for Tatiana Dragomir-Ivashkov' Lissa said too the woman behind the desk.

'Are you family?' the woman asked.

'Yes. I am her niece.'

'If you can wait here the doctor will be here soon.'

'Thank you.'

We both walked over to a row of chairs and sat down. I looked over to Lissa. She was shaking.

'Are you sure you can handle this?' I asked.

'Yes. I need to be strong. It is my aunt. I am not going to freak out as I did when my parents died.'

'And your brother will be her soon, right?'

'I hope so' she said more to herself than to me. I saw a guy with blonde hair rushing to the desk. I assumed it was Andre, lissa's brother. Lissa saw him to and called out to him.

'Andre!' Lissa said. Andre turned around and saw his sister. They flew into each other arms. You could easily see they were brother and sister. They both had blonde hair, green eyes and the same sort of nose shape.

'Is she, okay? Do you know what happened?' Andre aksed in his sisters hair. Lissa pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'I don't know either. The docter will come soon the woman at the desk said to me and Rose' she explained to her brother. I hadn't met Andre yet because he was at work when I came home with Lissa. I stood up to introduce myself.

'Hello, I am Rose, A friend of Lissa.'

'Hey, I am Andre. Nice to meet you.' Before I could say something else the doctor arrived in the waiting room. I had a feeling her aunt would be okay. Lissa didn't deserve more pain of losing people around her.

'Hello, you must be family of Tatiana Ivashkov? My name is Doctor Nathan Stiles' the man said to us.

'Yes, we are. How is our aunt? Is she okay? What happened? Is it serious?' Lissa rambled almost not hearable.

'Your aunt is fine for know. She will be okay. It was pretty serious. She was out of town in Denver to pick something up. You knew that, right? Well, she was shot in the stomach' the doctor explained.

'Oh my god' Lissa gasped.

'There weren't any organs hit by the bullet. She will be okay but she needs to stay here for at least a week for recovery. She is now sleeping because of the anaestasia.'

'Is the there any sign of the one who fired the bullet?' Andre asked.

'And when can we visit her?' Lissa added.

'I have no idea. The police is searching for the guy. You will be able to visit her tomorrow. Now, she just needs to rest' the doctor answered.

'Okay, thank you for your help' Andre said.

'No problem. I have to go but if you have any questions feel free to come her and ask them. Have a goodday.' And with that he left heading to probably his other patient. I turned to Lissa to look if she was doing okay. She tried to smile but I saw the shock in her eyes. Her aunt could have been dead. I hope the guy will be arrested soon so Lissa doesn't have to worry anymore. But was it accindetal or planned? I figured we would hopely know soon enough. The three of us walked silent to the cars. When we got there Andre started to speak.

'Unfortunately, I have to go back to work. I have a night shift and I can't just bail. Is that okay, Lissa?' Andre asked.

'I don't want to be alone tonight.'

'I can stay with you. We can make a kind of sleep over. What do you think?' I offered.

'Yes, I would like that very much' Lissa said with a relieved face. 'If you don't have anything important.'

'If so I'll would cancel but I am free. I just have to call Jane. Otherwise she would become panicked.'

'Thank you, Rose' Andre said. 'I guess we will see each other soon again. I have to get going. I see you tomorrow little sis. If there is something you just call me, okay?'

'I will. Bye Andre' Lissa replied.

'Bye' I said. Andre waved to us. He got in in the car and drove away. Lissa turned to me.

'So have you movies at home?' I asked smiling to Lissa.

'I think so. Thank you so much for being here. I wouldn't know who could be here. Christian and I aren't on the best turns and Mason is out of town.'

'It is okay. I am always here for you. That's where friends are for. Come on let's go.' We walked to the car and drove away. I was driving Lissa was still shocked. I also made a call to Jane. She agreed with me to stay with Lissa and said I was a very good friend to Lissa. I also said I would pick up some clothes on the way. I hang up and told Lissa we would make a detour. I picked up some clothes and were gone very fast. We made our selfes ready to watch movies on the couch. Lissa made popcorn and I chose a film. A comedy, Marly and me. It was one of my favourites. We spend most of the night talking and having fun. It was around 11 o'clock in the evening when we decided to watch the movie. I must have fallen asleep because I didn't remember the end and because I had again a nightmare.

 _The girls fingers were cold, like ice cold. I was afraid, I could die. I saw my life flashing by. The girl was strangeling me and I was not as strong as her. I tried to resist but it had no difference. I felt my heart hammering in my chest. The girl openend her mouth and said something I didn't understand. When I blinked the girl turned into a guy. A guy I've never seen in my entire life._

Lissa must have heard me screaming because I woke up and Lissa looked at me with worry in her eyes.

'How late is it?' I asked with a sleepy voice. I was lying on the couch.

'It is 2 o'clock. I saw you had fallen asleep and decided to go to bed also but then I heard you scream and woke you up. Did you had a nightmare?' Lissa said.

'Yes, every night since my mom died in the accident.'

'That must be very harsh. What was it about?'

'I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Sorry. Just let's get back to sleep' I said. I tried to advoid every talk about my nightmares. With Jane also. She always asked with they were getting less.

'Okay. Tell it on your own time. Sleep tight.'

I didn't fall asleep again that night. I was really sick of it. Why the damn nightmares every night? To die some time I turned on the tv to look for something to watch.

The next morning I waited for Lissa to wake up. She did very early. We ate breakfast together. After that I was getting ready to go home. Lisa thanked me again for staying the night. I said it was no problem and I left, heading to my home.

When I arrived I parked the car and unlocked the door. I first went to my room to drop my stuff and after that I went straight to the livingroom. I walked in the room and saw Jane and a unknown man talking. The man faced me. He was short, had black hair, he was lightly tan and had brown eyes. He was foreign, I saw that. My guess was that he was Turkish. He stared at me in wonder. I felt the tension between the man and Jane.

'Uhm, Jane? Who is this?' I asked uncomfortable.

'Rose…' Jane said. She didn't know where to begin.

'Who is this?'

'I am your father' the man said.

'What?' I stared at Jane in disbelief. 'Is this true?'

'Yes. His name is Ibrahim Mazur or Abe. His is indeed your father' Jane said. I heard a kind of sadness in her voice. Jane tried to reach out to me but I stepped back. How deared he? How deared he come to face me after all these years? I felt anger boiling up inside.

'How dear you? You just show up here randomly? You left me when I was a baby. You should be ashamed of yourself!' I almost screamed out of anger.

'I am so sorry, Rose. I know I am late and I don't have a excuse but I will answer every question' Ibrahim said too me.

'No. Not right now. We will do it when I want and on my terms. But not know.'

'Rose. Please calm down' Jane tried.

'How long has he been here? In town I mean' I asked.

'Rose..'

'How long?!'

'Since you got here with me. He also tried to reach out to you since a year. Your mom kept him away and so did I.'

'I need air' I said. I grabbed my car keys and wanted to walk out of the house. Jane tried to stop me but I just pushed her aside. Just before I stepped in my car I turned around and looked at Jane. 'I don't know when I will be home. I am just to angry right now.'

'I am sorry, Rose' both Jane and Abe said.

'I don't want to hear it now.' I stepped in my car and drove away. I didn't know where I was heading but I just needed fresh air. I just couldn't believe it. My father tried to reach out to me over a year ago. My mom and Jane just kept him away. I always wondered who he was and if I looked like him. I think I did look like him very much. I was so angry. I thought my weekend would be my time to relax. But as always things never go the way I want or planned out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favs and follows. It means so much to me. In my story Tatiana is the aunt of Lissa. I am not sure if I will let Adrian come in this story. And Abe arrived! Unfortunately, school is starting in my country and I will be busy. My update day will be Monday! If I have more spare time I will update twice a week. Have a nice day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 A good conversation**_

Driving furious wasn't the best thing to do but I needed to get out of that house. I couldn't believe it. I felt like Jane and my mom betrayed me. I never felt this kind of sick. I didn't know where to go. Lissa had the problem with her aunt and Mason was out of town. I decided to go to the central park in town. It was very big and the chance I would see someone I know was little.

I wanted to scream but I didn't have it in me. Not since my mom was gone. Since then I've just felt sadness and when I was lucky I had my moment of happiness. I arrived at the park an got out of my car. I strolled to a bench near the lake. Around the lake were all kind of trees and of course there was grass. I sat down and sighed. My head was full thoughts. It was a lot to process. Did I really want to know Abe? He would never be my dad. He is too late for that. I hoped he had a really good excuse.

I just stared at the lake for a while when I heard someone sitting next to me. I snapped my head to the guy and saw it was Dimitri. So far for my plan not to see anyone I knew. I was exactly glad it was him and not for example Christian. I felt comfortable with Dimitri, like I knew him longer than yesterday. I saw his hair was loose today. It made him even more handsome. He did wore his leather duster as yesterday.

'What are you doing here, Rose?' Dimitri asked with a concerned face. People never stopped doing that. I hated it. Could I tell him what happened at home? I didn't knew him but Jane did. She trusted him so could I, right?

'Something happened at home' I tried to explain.

'Do you need someone to talk to?' He offered.

'That would be nice.'

'So tell me. I am all yours.'

'Well. See. Uhm..' I began. It was like I lost my ability to speak for some reason. I sighed and began again. 'My dad is in town.'

'Oh…'

'Yeah. He left me and my mom when I was a baby. I never heard from him and then he just shows up at my doorstep' I was getting angry again talking about it. 'Oh, and one more thing. Jane and my mom kept him away from me over a year' I added. I faced the lake.

'That is not nothing' he replied. 'I've had a issue with my dad too.' I heard the tone in his voice and turned my head back again to meet Dimitri's friendly, brown eyes. We looked each other in the eyes for a while. My heart started beating faster. It made me nervous that's why I turned my head away.

'Tell me. If you want to' I said.

'It has a lot of difference but sure. I lived with my family in Russia. In a little town like this called Baia. I was also born there. I was I think about eleven years old when I saw my dad beating up my mom for the first time' He began his story. Beating up his mum? Wow. And I thought I had a tough life when I was young. I grew up in a not so wealthy environment but I was happy.

'That is even worse than my situation. I had no idea. Must have been harsh.' I felt really bad for him.

'Yeah, it was.' Now he was the one staring at the lake with a sad face. I had probably hit a sensitive subject.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to' I told him. He looked up at me.

'No, it's okay. I want you to know it' he said. 'So I was just eleven and I pretended I didn't know about it. After I saw it I started to know it happened more. More than I even knew. I was about thirteen when I was sick of it. I couldn't see my mom getting hurt again. I beat him up. I was long and stronger than him. He just left after that and never came back.'

He beat up his own dad? Wow, he must be really strong than. And yeah he was freaking tall. I felt small compared to him. He almost looked like a god.

'I am sorry that ever happened to you and your family.' He just stared at the lake and stayed silent. His hand was on the bench. I wanted to make a nice gesture. I placed my hand on his. Like last time I touched him I felt a shock of electricity. He looked up at me almost in disbelief as if he felt the same. He looked again straight into my eyes and it was like we just lost track of time. But something had to ruin the moment. My stomach rumbled.

We both snapped of our trance and I pulled my hand away. For some weird reason I felt embraced. I knew this guy for just a day or so. Why did I feel that kind attraction? Why did I trust him so fast?

'Are you hungry?' he asked.

'Yeah, I am. I had breakfast but I am almost always hungry.'

'Do you want to grab a bite to eat?'

'I would love to. Just one thing.. I forgot my purse and my money is in it.'

'This one will be my treat' he offered like a gentleman would do. This guy seemed just to perfect to be true. Would it be weird for him to have a friend from seventeen? I did feel attracted to him but I would rather just be friends and he possibly didn't even noticed that I felt attracted to him.

'No, I can't let you do that.'

'Of course you can. Come on. I know a nice place and it is nearby' he said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Okay' I gave in 'Just this once.'

Instead of taking a car we decided to walk. It wasn't far like he told me. It was a small French bistro. Dimitri said to me they made really good food. We sat down and the waitress brought us our menus. I looked attentive at it. They had many great thing for example pasta, pizza, steaks and fish.

'Did you two make a choice?' the waitress asked. It was a young girl, around twenty years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to want Dimitri's attention, she tried to flirt with him. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought he was handsome. Dimitri on the other hand didn't seemed interested.

'Yes, I did. Rose what do you want to order?' he asked me. The girl looked jealous. I found it funny and laughed in myself.

'I would like the Kentucky steak, please' I ordered and I handed over my menu to the girl.

'For me nothing, thank you' he said. I stared at him in shock. It made him laugh. The girl walked away annoyed for not getting the attention that she wanted.

'I don't want to eat alone!' I said outraged.

'I am not hungry' he said simply.

'Than why did we go to this restaurant?'

'Because _you_ were hungry.'

'Yeah.. but.. never mind. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'So, from Jane I heard your into western novels?' I asked.

'Yes, I am. Do you like to read?'

I made a face. 'No not really. I only read when I have to. Otherwise I would like to burn them.'

'Some people read for fun' he stated.

'Those people are just, I don't know I guess weird?'

'Hey!' he said faking a shocked face.

'It is what it is, comrade' I said grinning. I just came up with that nickname. He frowned at me. My grinning turned into laughing loudly.

'You wear a leather duster, are into western novels and I bet you like that kind of movies too' I explained.

'So what if I did?'

'I also dare to bet that you want to be a cowboy in the wild west and catch bad guys with your lasso' I said half joking. I pictured him like that easily. 'That nickname suits you.'

'I am not sure if I like it' he said. 'You also don't know that.'

'Too bad.' I wanted to say something else but the waitress came back with my steak. I had to admit it seemed more than just delicious. When it was on the table I started eating. I was shoving pieces of meat in my mouth when Dimtiri started talking again.

'You've got an appetite' he noticed.

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No, I just have never seen a girl eating like you' he said smiling. He did that a lot today.

'Well, I am always hungry like I said. I especially like chocolate. It is the best. So what do you like?'

'Food that you don't know. Russian food from home. My mom is the best cook in the world. I can cook too but not as good as her.'

'Now I am curios' I said eating a little slower. I saw him looking at me while I was eating. I felt myself blushing. I never blushed in my entire life. I hoped he didn't see it.

'Someday I will cook it for you' he offered.

'I am going to take you upon that.'

The rest of the time until I was done eating we talked about all kinds of things. I trusted him after just one day of knowing him. I felt relaxed. He took my mind off the whole Abe and Jane thing. He also told a lot about himself. It looked like he trusted me to. I liked that. I thought I just became friends with a friend from Jane.

When I was done he payed the check and we went outside. We walked a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence. I sighed and because of that he looked at me.

'Your dad?' he asked. It was as if he could read my mind. I nodded.

'I think I will call Lissa, a friend of mine, if I can spend the night at her house again.'

'Again?'

'Yeah, yesterday she called me. Her aunt is in the hospital and I stayed the night with her. She was really upset' I explained.

'You are a good friend, Rose.'

'Thanks.'

'Did we already exchange numbers?'

'No. Why would we?' I asked. I was curious for the answer. Him being my friend would be awesome.

'Well, if you need anyone to talk to you can text or call me and we could be friends.' I was satisfied with that answer.

'Okay. Her is my phone just put it in my contact list and I will do the same with yours.' We did like I said and now we both had each other numbers. We walked further to the park where my car was parked.

'I am going if you don't mind. I want to call Lissa. Pick up clothes and than go to her' I said to Dimitri.

'Sure. I was happy running into you, Rose' He said. I smiled and walked away. I stopped and turned around. 'Thank you for the lunch.'

'No problem. Bye, Rose.' He said. I got in my car and waved at him as I drove away. I dialled Lissa number and she picked up instantly.

'This is Lissa' she said.

'Hi, it's Rose.'

'Hey, is something wrong?'

'Yes. Can stay the night at your house? It is not going well right know. I'll explain later.'

'Of course. See you later.'

'Bye.' I hang up the phone and focused on the rode again. I dropped by at my house. I was lucky because Jane was working. I knew that. I picked random clothes and put it in a big bag. I carried to my car and put it in the trunk. I drove away to Lissa her house. After already one week things started getting bad again. It was just a ladder of problems and I wasn't ready to face some. Like my dad.

I arrived at Lissa's home and rang the bell second time in 24 hour. She opened it and welcomed me in. We put my bag in her room. She asked me how long I was going to stay with her and what happened. I told her everything about my dad and also the afternoon with Dimtiri, what was a good thing. She listened to it all and just nodded at the end. She seemed sorry about my dad and excited about Dimitri. Why?

'Just so you know. I don't like him that way and we know each other for one day' I pressed.

'So?'

'I am not ready to date anyone. Like with Mason. Who doesn't like me.'

'What you want.'

'Thanks for letting me stay here.'

'That is no problem. What do you want to do?' she asked.

The rest of the day we did nothing more than doing board games. What I to my surprise really liked. We also watched a movie and talked for hours. She offered to go out next week to a bar. Lissa didn't seem like the going out of girl type so it kind of came unsuspected. I agreed for no reason. I wanted to go wild one last time. We also agreed for me staying a week with her. I felt relieved I was welcome.

We heard Andre coming in. He said hello and took off to his room where he spent the rest of the night. We decided to go to bed around ten o'clock. I wasn't feeling tired and I was sleeping on the couch so I could do what I want. I picked up my phone and saw a that someone had texted me. I saw it was Dimitri and opened it.

 _Hope you're doing okay._

I wasn't sure if I should text back but before I knew it I send it already.

 _Yes I am. I had fun today! Hope to see you soon._

Not even a minute later my phone buzzed. He had texted me back.

 _Good and me too. You will. Sleep tight! Dimitri._

 _You too. Rose._

I turned off my phone and put it on the table opposite of the couch. I laid back down and sighed. With all my problems I was truly happy about one thing. That I had met Dimitri. I now I did feel tired. I closed my eyes. For the first time in a while I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted some Romitri fluff in it and that they would get I know each other more. I think I'll just update next Monday. My personal life is a bit of a mess (again) and I am not feeling well. But anyways thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Have a nice day/ evening!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 a hectic day**_

I haven't been home for over a week now. It was the Saturday after I found out my father tried to reach out to me over a year. It made me angry, Jane and my mom kept this from me. I stayed at Lissas and it was no problem. We needed each other support, her aunt wasn't home yet and the guy who shot her wasn't arrested. They didn't know who he was. She didn't want to be alone at home because it scared her and her brother was away many times.

This week I had a lack of concentration at school, I wasn't warned or something but I had too much on my mind. I did my best I could and every afternoon to clear my head I would go for a walk. After the walk I would cook dinner with Lissa and we would make homework together. In our free time we watched movies and talked a lot.

I also thought of one guy, who made me feel happy and he was my friend. With this thought I smiled to myself. I was sitting on a bench in the centre of town. I had my sort of daily-only this week walk. And that guy was Dimitri. The day I talked to him, last week I had a dreamless sleep and it made me feel good. We texted a lot and sometimes called. We became friends and I was happy with that. Of course I found it weird that he was also Janes friend but that stopped bothering me after a few days.

I was staring at people who were walking by. I didn't want to think. Not right now. I enjoyed a moment of happiness and being alone at the same time. Those moments were rare. The sun was shining and the warmth infiltrated my body. It was a perfect summer day for normal people without problems to go to the beach and stuff.

After a couple of minutes I realized I still had to pick up groceries. Tonight I would make lasagne. It was delicious and an old receipt from my family. I sighed and stood up from the bench and started walking to the market. When I came there I was in and out in a blink. I knew what I needed so it was easy. Oh, and I would meet Dimitri for coffee later this afternoon when I put my stuff at Lissas.

I decided it was time to get back. I walked on the sidewalk and tried to put my phone in my purse. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell on my butt and as always I had a short temper. My bag with food fell on the ground, spread all around me.

'Jeez, don't you have eyes?!' I said outraged. I started picking up my stuff and put I back in the bag.

'I am so sorry' an unfamiliar voice said.

'Yeah, you better..' I was cut off when I looked up. There was a guy standing over me. He had brown, messy hair and beautiful icy, blue eyes. He looked.. gorgeous. He was around my age, maybe a year or two older. He bend down and started helping me. I was ashamed for snapping, he was a stranger. What would he think about me? I noticed everything was in the bag again. The guy stood up and handed me the bag over.

'Thank you. I wasn't very neat' I said. 'It was my fault too.'

'No problem' he said 'I am Lucas Wilson.' He offered me a smile and my heart started racing.

'Rose. Hathaway. Nice to meet you' I said shaking his hand and smiling back.

'So Hathaway, where are you heading?'

'I was actually going to a friend.'

'Boyfriend perhaps?' He smirked.

'No. Just a friend. And if so. It is none of your business. I don't even know you' I stated.

'Then get to know me' he said.

'What? why?' I asked curious.

'First off all you knocked me over and second you seem interesting.'

'Well, you weren't looking out either and maybe I am just a crazy nutcase' I said back.

'Just, will you have dinner with me sometime?'

'I don't know. You could be crazy stalker as far as I know.' He froze a little at that word for a moment but he regain himself quick. Weird.

'I swear I am not' he tried again.

'Okay, one time. Tomorrow. At seven o'clock at the restaurant across the street. The starly.' I pointed at the place.

'Sure. Will meet you there. Bye Hathaway' he said. He waved and walked away. Oh, what did I just do? I didn't even know this guy and now I was going to dinner with him? I shook my head to myself and started walking to Lissas house. I opened the door and found Lissa sitting on the couch, reading a book.

'Hey, Liss' I smiled. She looked up from her book.

'Hey. What did you do? You're glowing' she said noticing. How did she do that?

'I met a guy..'

'Okay. Sit down. Here.' I laughed in myself and walked over to her. I sat next down to her.

'Give me all the details' she said. I told her about Lucas, how I bumped into him and how cocky he was but charming. She practically screamed in my ear when I said that he asked me out and that I gave in.

'He seems perfect and stable in one' she said.

'Yes, he does. I also think he around 18 or 19. Not much older than me.' I looked at the clock and remembered I would meet Dimitri at 4 o'clock. It was already that time. I started getting up and rushed to the car keys.

'What are you doing, Rose?' Lissa asked not understanding what I was doing.

'I am meeting, Dimitri. Like right now. I forgot. I am so stupid.'

'One thing I don't get. Why are you going on a date with someone you don't know if you have Dimitri?' Lissa said. I was about to when I turned around at her because of her comment.

'Why the hack would you say that?' I exclaimed.

'Well, I have no idea. The way you talked about him you made it seem you would be the perfect couple.'

'Seriously? It would only be weird. First of all he might be my friend but Jane is also his friend. Second of all I don't have him because we're not dating. The third and last he is too old.'

'He is not that old' Lissa said.

'That is the only thing you got from that? Whatever. I will be back around six. See ya.'

I left and hurried into my car and drove away. I hoped Dimitri wouldn't be mad. This wasn't fight with Lissa right? And if it was I wouldn't know what to do. I only got problems around me and it was driving me crazy. I arrived at the cafe where we would meet each other. I saw Dimitri sitting by a table. He was looking on his watch. He was waiting for me. I hurried inside and sat down just before he wanted to get up. He looked at me like I did something wrong.

'You're late' was the only thing he said.

'I am so sorry. I got held up by Lissa and' I tried to explain 'You're not mad are you?'

'No, I could never be mad at you' he said cracking a smile on his face.

'Good. I don't want you on my bad side, comrade.' He looked annoyed whenever I used that nickname. I grinned.

'You find it very funny, don't you?'

'Yes, I do.' The rest of the hour we talked about all kind of stuff, for example our day and hobbies but I got very pissed when he began about one certain topic.

'Jane is worried about you. She wants you to come home' he said trying to reason me.

'I am not here so you could talk me over. I was here to hang out with you but if that isn't possible I am leaving' I said. I got up and walked to the door when I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder pulling me back to the table.

'Don't leave, please. I won't talk about it anymore if you promise to think about it, okay?' he offered.

'Fine.' He looked at me like I didn't mean it. I sounded sarcastic I had to admit. 'I said fine!'

'Good.'

'I do need to go. I am supposed to cook lasagne and it is time to do that.'

'Okay, but we're good?'

'Yeah' I said 'We're good.' He smiled and I smiled back. I stood up and he walked with me to my car.

'I'll see you later comrade.'

'Stop calling me that.'

'Will not do. Bye' I said. I got in my car and waved him goodbye. I came by Lissa right on time. I was starting to cook when she came to me.

'You need to go home. You need to talk things out with Jane' Lissa said. It was like everyone was planning this. Telling me I should go home.

'No. I am not' I said curtly.

'Yes, you are. Just try it. I want you to be alright and happy at home.' Lissa smiled and for the second time today I gave in. I was packing my stuff and was done quick. I said my thank you to Lissa and drove away. Maybe it was the right time to make things okay again. She is the only one parental figure I got left. My father was here. It was as if I finally realized it. I also had the feeling I had to get know him.

When I walked in I immediately went to the living room. Jane was cleaning and hadn't hear me come in. She was also listening to music. I tapped on her shoulder and she looked up. Her eyes filled with joy and relief. She pulled me into a hug and I didn't fight back. When she let me go she started babbling.

'Oh my, Rose. I missed you so much. I am so sorry I kept this from you. Please never do this to me again. You're like my child' she said. I only heard the half of it.

'I think it's okay. I am still a little angry but I wanted to be home again' I said.

'Okay, I will leave you be.'

'We will talk this out tomorrow, okay? And I want to meet him. Abe.' She nodded and I walked away to my room. I hadn't ate yet but I got candy from Lissa. She said I could take it. I started unpacking my clothes and the rest of my stuff. Today was again another day where much happened in. My life wasn't normal and it would never be. I ate some candy and just decided to call it a night. I was tired and my body felt weak. Before I closed my eyes I sand a text to Dimitri.

 _I decided to go home. I am fine for now. I will talk to her tomorrow. See you around xx Rose._

I turned my phone off and laid back down on my bed. I grabbed the covers and closed my eyes. But exactly the night I came home, the nightmares started again.

 _The guy let go of me. He stepped back and studied my face. He said something but I didn't understand him. He pointed at the cliff where my mum was pushed off. He drew something in the mud. A drawing from someone who was killed in cold blood. Then he pointed at me and made an I will break your neck gesture. I screamed. I tried to move and I could this time. I ran away as fast as possible. Afraid off what he would do to me._

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late. I am glad this chapter is finally out there. I wasn't very inspired for this chapter and had a lot of trouble writing it. But it's done:)! I hope you like it. Thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews. You guys are making my life complete. Thanks so much! Have a nice day! Ps: This is going to be the trouble guy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 Confused**_

It has been three months ago when I made it up with Jane, met my dad and when I went on my first date with Lucas. It has been surprisingly going well for me. I accepted a little more that my mom never was coming back. That she was dead. Jane and I hadn't been fighting anymore and we had more happy moments than ever. I met my dad and we were actually bonding really well. We even had nicknames for each other. I called him old man and he me kid. Lucas and I were after a lot of trouble in a relationship. I said yes to him because I was mad at my mom and wanted to rebellion about it. Like I was a child. Our date was a disaster and it went like this.

 _I was really nervous. I said yes to him. My first real date since Jesse. I decided to wear regular clothes. I wasn't expecting to get in a relationship with him. I was waiting at the starly for about five minutes when I saw Lucas walking into my direction. He was handsome that night._

' _Hello, Rose' he greeted me and kissed my hand._

' _Hi.' I replied._

' _Shall we go inside? I am starving!'_

' _Sure.' He took my hand and opened the door for me. Neither of us had made a reservation but that wasn't a problem. A waiter led us to our table near the window with view of the town. The starly was my favourite restaurant and the food was delicious. I grabbed the menu too decide what I was going to eat. I was busy with reading when I cut Lucas looking at me._

' _What are you looking at?' I asked._

' _At the beautiful thing right in front of me.'_

' _Thanks I guess.' I felt weird. What the hell was I doing again? Oh, yes. I was on a date with some strange guy and all that because I was angry at my mom. Who was dead. I could be so stupid sometimes._

' _You know what? I think this was a mistake. I am sorry. I am going' I said. I stood up and so did Lucas._

' _Wait. Why? Did I do something wrong?' he asked._

' _No' I assured him 'I don't know you and I actually said yes to you because I was angry.' I tried to be honest but I knew it was cruel._

' _Oh.. Well. Goodbye then.' He said back down in his chair with a disappointed look on his face._

' _It isn't that you don't seem like a nice guy or something' I rumbled. Gosh. My words came out wrong all the time. 'Wait let's do this. I will eat with you tonight and we start as friends. What do you think?' He looked up and smiled a little and nodded. I sat back down and we started talking. I got to know him more and discovered that he was sweet. At the end of the night I knew he could be someone I wanted to date._

After that horrible date we were struggling with people against us. Jane and Dimitri both didn't approve it. He seemed like a bad guy to them but I clearly didn't listen. After a month we were together. He kissed me for the first time under a tree in the park. I was really happy that night. Every time I thought about him made me happy. I liked him. I knew that I wasn't really in love yet but that could grow.

And then there is Dimitri. My best friend. We grew close the last couple of months. We hanged out a lot together. Of course I found this weird in the beginning because of Jane but we talked about it and she was okay with it all. She knew Dimitri and trusted him with me. I could tell him everything but there was something more between us then just friendship. I didn't want it to admit because I had Lucas. I definitely felt attracted to Dimitri. My heart raised when he was near me and he made me laugh. There were problems like I said before Lucas was one of them, his age, Jane and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And what if he didn't feel the same? I would make a total fool out of myself. I would meet him later this day. We headed to the cinema for the new movie. Suicide Squad. I liked superheroes and action and so did Dimitri secretly.

I clang to his side and sighed of happiness. I always felt happy when I was near him. He had his hair loose and I liked it a lot. His chocolate brown eyes lit up in the moonlight. I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. He smiled.

'I am so excited, Comrade!' I said happily.

'I can tell' he laughed 'I'd rather stayed home and watched a western movie.'

'Come on. I know you like superheroes. too. Admit it' I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes. He knew what I was doing. I threw my charm in to make him do something.

'Not this time, Rose. Not this time.'

'Then why did you want to go to this movie?'

'Because you wanted too. We are here.' We walked in and waited in the line for the tickets. There felt a comfortable silence over us and it was our turn very fast.

'Two tickets for suicide squad, please' Dimitri said. The cashier handed us over the tickets and as usual Dimitri paid. The cashier wished us a good evening. We said goodbye. We bought popcorn and soda. After that we walked into the hall and sat down in the back row. I took my coat off.

'So I am seeing Lucas tomorrow' I said casually. I knew this was a sensitive subject because Dimitri was very protective over me. He cringed at the sound of his name and I sighed in frustration. 'Why do you hate him so much?'

'Rose, we are in a public place. Not here' He said hushing me. I saw that the movie started.

'Okay. But we will talk about this after the movie.' I enjoyed it a lot. I even loved it. It was a good mix of humour and action. I needed to get this on DVD when it would come out.

Dimitri and I drove in silence to his home where my car was parked. I knew there was an argument coming. We walked into his house and I closed the door behind me. He explained to me that he lived alone and his family in Denver. His house was big too and beautiful. I was still amazed at how neat this house was for a guy. He sat down and I stayed standing where I was.

'So are you going to answer my question? Why do you hate Lucas so much? Every time I bring him up you go crazy!' I said outraged.

'I have so my reasons. I just don't trust him. You deserve way better' he said calm as always. In arguments he put a mask that hides his feeling. I cuffed.

'You don't have the right too.'

'I do. I am your friend.'

'You're my best friend, so what? That's just an excuse. Give me a good reason.'

'I know and I can't' he said as if it was hurting him badly 'I don't want to lose you, Rose and if I will share this with you everything will be ruined.'

'You won't lose me. Never. Your my friend for always.' I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. We didn't hug very often only if one of us needed it. He wrapped his around me too. We sat down there in silence for a minute when I pulled back. I smiled and looked at his gorgeous face. My heart skipped a beat when he looked me into my eyes. I needed to stop thinking about him like this. I had Lucas.

'I got to go tough' I said with a sorry tone in my voice 'Or I could call Jane and sleep here on the couch. What do you think?'

'I would love that' he said.

'Great! I will call here. Then we can go play monopoly or something.' I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Janes number. She picked up instantly.

'Rose, are you okay?' She asked. She would never stop worrying about me and I loved her for it.

'Yeah, I am fine. Is it okay if I spent the night at Dimitris?' I asked.

'Uhmm.. No school. Have you done your homework?'

'Jane, It is a holiday! It's almost Christmas!'

'I totally knew that' she said laughing.

'No, you forgot it didn't you?' I said back trying to teas her 'So is it okay?'

'Yes, of course. I will see you tomorrow.'

'Thanks, Bye Jane.' We both hang up and I turned to Dimitri with a grin on my face.

'You are not going to get rid of me this night!' I said laughing.

'Fine by me.' He totally knew I was teasing him. I sat down on the couch and looked at him with a serious expression.

'Now go get the monopoly! And don't let me win tonight' I demanded. He laughed stood up and was back in a few seconds. We made ourselves ready to play and we started. We played for over one and half hour and he let me win again. I acted like was mad but I wasn't of course. I always had a smile on my face with him nearby. I made myself ready for the night with a t-shirt Dimitri gave me. I hadn't thought about picking clothes up and it was too late. His t-shirt was comfy so it didn't matter. He brought me blankets and made a sort of bed ready on the couch. I laid down. I checked my phone before sleeping and saw that I had a text from Lucas.

 _Hey, don't forget our date for tomorrow. I thought I would let you know. Sleep tight, beautiful. Lucas._

I decided I wouldn't reply and turned off my phone. I turned a couple of times and then fell asleep but then again I had a nightmare.

 _I was running for my life when I turned to look over my shoulder. I didn't see the guy coming after me. I ran a few more minutes and then stopped to calm down my heart. I ended up on a road. It seemed familiar. I saw a car driving. My mom's car. I saw her sitting in the car and someone else. Someone I knew. I looked harder and saw it was me. I saw the car hitting a tree. My mom's shocked face and myself. Dead._

I screamed it out and heard Dimitri rushing out of his room towards me. I told him about the nightmares and he knew exactly what was going on. I tried to slap him when he touched me because I was scared.

'Roza, calm down. It's okay. It's me. You're okay' he said trying to calm me down. On the sound of his voice I calmed down a little. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hold on to him tightly. Then I realized I was breathing heavily and that Dimitri the only one who could calm me down. We sat there for a few minutes and it was going better. He noticed and wanted to get up but I pulled him back. He looked at me with a confused face.

'Will you stay with me tonight?' I begged him. He nodded and lied down next to me on the little couch. He put his arms around me again and I laid my head down on his chest. Within minutes I felt asleep again at the sound of his heartbeat. I never slept better in my entire life.

 _ **A/N: I hadn't realized when I last updated. I have no excuse and I am so sorry! But anyways I changed my summary because I have another ending planned. I don't know if you would like it but I am taking the risk. Thanks for all the people who gave this story a favourite, review or follow! You guys are awesome.**_

 _ **Special shout out to the guest Liz who always leaves kind reviews. Thank you so much! Your reviews always makes me happy.**_

 _ **Also too Kimivazant and Russia2774 for sticking with the story from the beginning. Thank you :D.**_

 _ **Have a nice day :D!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 the kiss**_

I woke up in Dimitri's arm and never felt this happy. I was still asleep and didn't want to wake him up. I stirred a little and then just started as his eyes for a very long time. I didn't know when he woke up but he smiled at me. He didn't move his arms away.

'Good Moring, Roza' he said with a sleepy voice. I stared at him in confusion when he said that name. He closed his eyes again and tightened his grip on me.

'Morning. Roza?' I asked curious. His eyes opened again.

'Did I really say that? Well.. It is a your name in Russian.'

'I like it' I said smiling 'but you need to let me go. I have to go.' He sighed and let me go. Wasn't it weird that he didn't want to let me go? Did he maybe just maybe like me? _Rose, stop it. You did it again._ I stood up quickly and walked to the bathroom. When I was done I turned on my phone and saw I had 5 texts from Lucas.

 _Rose, where are you? Did you forget our date? Lucas_

 _What is going on? Your still not here. I texted you last night didn't you get it?_

 _Okay, no I am worried sick. I called you and you didn't pick up._

 _Where are you? It isn't funny!_

 _Well, I am done for today._

I stared at the phone in disbelief. I was actually irritated right now. He hadn't the right to be this possessive. I sighed and decided I would go to his place.

'Comrade? I am going. I'll text you tonight' I said to him. He stood up and hugged me. Again. We did it a lot today. He pulled back and stroke my hair behind my ear.

'Okay. See you later' he said smiling. And with that I drove over to Lucas his house and knocked on the door only to find him angry. He started yelling at me and I was shocked. Why was he like this and since when? When he calmed down a bit he asked me where I was and that he was worried.

'I was with Dimitri' I said.

'Again?' he asked.

'Yeah, were friends. If you have problems with that I am going.'

'I do. You spend more time with him than with me. It is like your dating him and not me.'

'Shut up about him!' I yelled at him. He crossed a line. Dimitri was my best friend and I had the right to spent time with him.

'Are you in love with him or something?' he yelled back.

'Yes!' It took me long to realize what I said 'No!'

'That's enough. We never should have dated in the first place. We're done' he said abruptly. He turned around and I felt my body get weak. Was it over? I hold the tears back. I liked Lucas. I did. But.. I just admitted at the same time that I was in love with Dimitri? I got with a lot of trouble into my car and drove home. Jane saw that I cried and rushed to me.

'What is going on, Rose?' she asked worried.

'Lucas just broke up with me.' Jane hugged me again but she didn't look sorry. She even looked relieved. I knew she hated him but why would she react like this? I pulled back and looked at her.

'Why are you so happy about it?' I screamed. All my emotions were cut up and I let them go out on this moment.

'Because he wasn't good for you.'

'He was! It is always the same isn't it? Are you in some plot together or something?'

'What do you mean?' she asked confused.

'You and Dimitri! You speak the same way about Lucas only he wouldn't react like you. He would comfort me.' Now Jane lost her temper. I saw it in her eyes.

'Don't you dare compare me to a friend. I am taking care for you. So shut your big mouth and go to your room!' And we were officially fighting again. I couldn't handle it anymore and walked out of the house. Jane followed me.

'Where do you think you're going?' she demanded.

'Away for the evening see you later.' I got in my car and drove away to Dimitri again. He would understand me right? He was my best friend?

When I arrived I saw Dimitri standing on his porch. Jane probably called him. His eyes were filled with compassion. He invited me in and I saw down on the couch where we slept next to each other.

'Are you okay and what happened?' he asked as he sat down beside me. I nodded at him and told him about the fights I had. He listened and shook his head occasionally. I was done and he spoke again.

'I do agree with Jane, Rose. I am sorry but you deserve better.'

'Why?'

'Because you're amazing and kind. You deserve the best of the best' he said staring at me intensely.

'Why do you care so much?' I repeated my question from the night before.

'Rose..'

'No! Why do you care so much?' I asked again. He looked irritated and I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the next thing he said to me.

'Because I am in love with you' he said blurting out. After not even second later he realized what he said and tried to fix it. 'I mean.. I..' He shook his head and looked at the ground. He confirmed the thing I had been waiting for unconsciously. I just broke up with Lucas but I realized the one I loved was standing in front of me. His hair fell before his face. It was silent and when he looked up I saw him waiting for my response.

My eyes must have told everything because he rushed to me and pressed his lips against mine. My started beating faster. His lips were soft and I felt my body getting warm. I pressed him closer to me and put my arms around his neck. It was a long kiss and we ended up on the couch with Dmitri hovering above me. He pulled back and laid down beside me.

'I've been waiting to do that for so long' he whispered in my ear. I smiled and realized how tired I was. Dimitri noticed

'Go to sleep. I will wake you in a hour' he said. I needed one more thing to say before I would fall asleep.

'I am in love with you too' I said. I drifted off in sleep before I could see his reaction.

 _ **A/N: Sorry that my chapter is this short but they kissed. Yay. I am busy next week so I needed to update. I just realized how messy my story is. Even I don't understand certain things but I am almost done with it and I am not going to give up. There will be around 5 chapters left. I decided to make it shorter. I did update a new story :D! I think it will be better. Well.. Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following, reading and sticking with the story. I still hope you like it. Have a nice day!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 message**_

 **Rose POV**

 _6 months later…_

I looked into his eyes. At his smile. How could a perfect creature like that have fallen for me? Dimitri grabbed my hand. He saw that I was nervous. We went to the graveyard. To visit my mom. She was buried in New York. So this was only the second time I visited her. It was about eight hours away from my home now. I was doing reasonable okay without her. I accepted it. The only thing I didn't understand were my dreams. It was the last half year about the car crash. I had a hard time dealing with it. I hadn't told anyone about it yet. I wanted to do it for so long but I didn't have the courage. _You are telling it him today!_ I thought to myself.

We walked on the gravel path up the hill. My mom did get a beautiful place. In the mid of the cemetery. I looked at Dimitri again and at our laced fingers. I stopped when I recognized the grave. I just stared at it for a long time.

 _Janine Hathaway_

 _20/8/1980-21/7/2015_

 _Beloved mother and best friend._

My heart broke all over again. I let go of Dimitris hand and fell down on my knees. I started crying. I hid my face in my hands. Dimitri sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Maybe I accepted she was gone it did still hurt. The one who raised me was gone.

'Shh, Roza. It is going to be okay' Dimitri said trying to comfort me. I shook my head.

'No, it's not' I said back whispering. He tightened his grip around me and it helped a little. I started to quiet down. Dimitri pulled back and moved in front of me. He wiped away my tears and his hand rested on my cheek. I looked up in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes again. I smiled a little. I got up and laid the flowers I brought with me on the grave. It were white roses. My mom loved them.

When I decided it was time to go I grabbed Dimitris hand again and walked away. I glanced one time back before it was out of sight. I sighed. When we got to the car Dimitri opened the door as a gentleman. I grinned a little and got in. We would go back to his house. I practically lived there. I graduated about a week ago and I turned eighteen three months ago. So I was finally an adult and no one had to watch over me anymore. I spoke to Jane every day when I wasn't with her. We had a lot arguments again but that was okay. My life was doing fine.

Lissa and I were still close. Mason and Christian were also still my friends. Yes, Sparky was my friend too. Though, I didn't really want to admit. We had a regular day we would meet each other and do something fun.

Lucas on the other hand.. Well, I hadn't heard from him since we broke up and I was glad. Our relationship was a big mistake. I was in love with Dimitri all along. I should have known that before I was so stupid to hurt someone. I did care about him but not enough.

Dimitri and I were taking things slow. Than kind of slow that I was still a virgin. He agreed with me and said I had to be ready. I was ready but I still doubted. I hadn't even told him that I loved him. And I did so badly. I was just so afraid of losing him. What if he died just like my mom and would leave me? I couldn't bare it. So I did keep my distance and it felt wrong.

After eight hours driving we finally arrived at his home. When we were in the living room I took of my shoes and settled down on the couch. Dimitri followed my lead and did the same. He sat down next to me and pulled me closer. I smelled his aftershave. I loved it.

'Do you want to watch something?' he asked.

'Uhm.. No. I want to talk about something' I said. He felt that it was serious and moved away from me a little so he could look me in the eyes. He nodded and I know he would listen to me.

'You know about the dreams, right?' I asked unsure.

'Yes. The ones that you keep having every night. What about them?'

'Well, they are keep getting clearer. And it is about the accident from my mom. The weird thing is that I absolutely have no memory about that day. Nothing. I never wanted to think about it. But it's weird. Shouldn't I have remembered something?'

'I think so. Can you tell me the details? Only if you want to' he said.

'Of course. You know the beginning about the cliff with my mom being pushed. After that all I ran to a road. It was vaguely familiar even I didn't know the place. Then I saw a car coming. My mom's. I saw it hitting a tree and she wasn't alone. I was in it to' I explained. When I finished a shiver went down my spine. I started shaking. Dimitri came closer to me and hugged me again.

'That's indeed weird, Rose' he stated. He called me Rose. That was weird. He normally said Roza. We stayed silent for a while. I interrupted it when I spoke again.

'It may sound weird. What if it wasn't a dream but a memory. That would mean I was there when it happened' I said. But Jane should have known about it. She should have told me then and I didn't wake up in a hospital. I woke up in my bed.

 _I was fast asleep as far as I knew. It all stopped though when Jane came into my room. When did she get her? My eyes opened slightly. The light hurt my eyes. The curtains were open apparently._

' _Good morning, Jane. What are you doing here?' I asked her. Jane looked sad. She sat down on my bed. With her hand she stroke a string of my hair behind my ear. I looked confused. 'What is going on? Where is mom?'_

' _Rose, there is something I need to tell you' she said quietly. I blinked a couple of times before I gave her my full attention. She sounded serious about this. I sat up and nodded._

' _Your mom.. She died, Rose. She died in a car accident..' she said. I saw tears in her eyes and she started crying. The world slowed down. My heart stopped beating. I got up from the bed. My head felt heavy and I felt tears. I turned to Jane._

' _Can you please go? I need to be alone.' Jane nodded and got out of my room. I felt disbelief. My mom couldn't be dead right? My badass mother. Who I loved. Who I respected. No, this was just a bad joke and it wasn't funny but Jane wouldn't joke about something like this. Slowly I realized my mom was really dead. My world was turned upside down. Tears were streaming down my face. Anger rushed through my body. I grabbed things around me and started breaking it. When there wasn't anything anymore to break I fell on my bed. I started screaming and beating my pillow. When I had no more energy I just fell into a restless sleep._

That was a I wanted to forget. The day when I heard my mom died was unbearable.

'I don't know' Dimitri said interrupting my thoughts. I got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. Dimitri followed me.

'I want to sleep. Today has been exhausting enough' I said.

'I get it' he said back. We both laid down on his bed. I turned to him for a kiss. He knew what I meant and he kissed me softly. When he pulled back I turned again. He pulled me close and whispered something in my ear.

'I love you, Roza' he said. Before even thinking about it I said it back.

'I love you too, Comrade' I said smiling. I fell asleep. Ready for the nightmare that was coming.

 **Dimitri POV**

Having my Roza in my arms made me the happiest man alive. I was still awake. I waited until Rose was asleep. I needed to make a call to Jane. When I was sure she was asleep I pulled back my arms. She stirred a little. I got out of bed trying not to wake her up. I sneaked out of the room. I grabbed me phone from the table and dialled Janes number. She picked up instantly.

'Jane? Hello' I said into the phone.

'What is it? Is something wrong?' she asked worriedly. She was amazing when it came to Rose. She would be a good mother to her own kids if she would ever have them.

'No, Rose is okay' I said fast.

'Then why are you calling?'

'She talked about the nightmares. You have to tell it her. She is on to something. She is suspicious about it' I said.

'Not yet. I discovered a little more. Just for a little while.'

'Okay. But she deserves to know' I stated.

'I know, Dimitri. Soon. Then I will tell her the truth. If you don't mind I am going to my bed. You should do it to.'

'Fine. Goodnight' I said before hanging up.

I had a secret from Rose. I knew it wasn't good. She would find out soon and then she definitely didn't want to see me anymore. I worshiped every moment we had together because I knew I would be losing her soon. Rose was special. I knew for sure she was my soulmate and I was about to ruin it all. I couldn't tell her because I promised Jane not to. It was up to her.

I walked back to my bedroom and laid down next to Rose. She woke up. She looked confused at me.

'What were you doing?' she asked.

'I had to go to the bathroom' I said lying. Now, I even felt more terrible. 'Go back to sleep.' I kissed her hair and she nodded. I pulled her close again. What was I doing? I was about to lose the woman I loved.

 _ **A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update this story again. I had trouble with inspiration for it but I had an idea today. So her it is. I will focus more on the accident from now on. So what do you think that Jane and Dimitri are keeping secret? The beginning from the chapter is in the morning and the end in the evening. Hope it isn't too confusing. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
